


Just one normal date

by nerdprincess73



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Sherlock's a bit clueless, let's talk about sex, on a date, thugs in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdprincess73/pseuds/nerdprincess73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock disagree on what a date is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one normal date

“Sherlock, what are we doing here?” John asked as they headed down an alley as stealthily as they could. He resisted the urge to pull out his gun. He had the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

“You said I had to take you on a date,” Sherlock said.

John stopped in his tracks.

They’d been together for over a month now, and Sherlock had taken to sex like he did good cases. He threw himself into it and held nothing back. John quickly discovered that he had known nothing before sex with Sherlock. As adventurous as he had considered himself, Sherlock was always eager to try something new, something different.

The only thing they hadn’t done yet was penetrative sex. And only because John had drawn the line.

It wasn’t that he had any problem with the idea. He hadn’t been deluding himself that he was with a woman. He was with Sherlock, and he was thrilled about that. He was _Sherlock_.

But they hadn’t yet been on a proper date with candles and dinner and sappy staring at each other. So his condition for them to take that step was that Sherlock had to take him out on a proper date.

“ _Sherlock_!”

John was yelling before he could consider that it might not be the best idea.

Three men came out of a doorway hidden in the dark, and jumped on them, one on Sherlock’s back, attempting to choke him. John punched the man in the face, loosening his grip on Sherlock, then clocked him on the back of his head with the butt of his Sig. “ _This is not a date_!” John bellowed.

Sherlock took out the second man, and together they turned on the third.

“Run,” John snarled, and the man froze. In moments, he was unconscious on the ground with his partners.

 

Sherlock pulled out his phone to send a text to Lestrade to pick up the three men in the alley.

John turned on Sherlock. “I just want _one real date_ , Sherlock. One meal where we sit down, and make the other patrons in the restaurant nauseated to be in the same room.”

Sherlock frowned. “But I took you to Angelo’s—”

“That was for a case, Sherlock. And I shot a man,” John said.

“The circus—”

“I was trying to date Sarah! And we were all nearly killed!”

“What about Baskerville?” he said.

“You tried to poison me!” John shouted.

“It wasn’t even in the sugar, John,” Sherlock said, exasperated with his lover.

John shook his head, and went to sit on the curb, waiting for Lestrade to arrive. “Just one date, Sherlock. Where we go to have dinner that we _both_ eat, and then pretend we’re going to go home and watch a film, and we’re really just going to have a shag. Just one normal date, Sherlock.”

Sherlock sat beside him and rested his head on John’s shoulder. “Okay.”

John nodded. “After that, we can go back to our weird getting-beat-up-in-an-alley dates,” he said.

Sherlock grinned.


End file.
